Primer cruze de miradas
by Akasuna No Akira
Summary: Reto ItaDei: Nuestra Primera Vez ...-Deidara-llamo y cuando capturo su atención prosiguió- Recuerdas como La primera vez que te vi? -pregunto pero se arrepintió cuando vio la sonrisa burlona de la joven rubia. No soy buena en los summary xd Advertencia:Deidara es mujer x.x no me maten... Gracias Itara por inviterme :D


**Hola! bueno este es mi fic de ItaDei para el concurso! xD (lo se, lose ya lo saben xd)**

**Advertencia: **Deidara es Mujer aquí xd No me maten u.u y hay no se si muchos flash back pero si xD

Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me Pertenecen Solo Pinku \(n.n)/**

* * *

Sábado, Un día no muy soleado con una brisa fresca, perfecto para salir con tu pareja a pasear o para cualquier otra cosa, y ese día como muchos otros, una pareja aprovecho para visitar el parque. El chico, un joven de no mas de 17 años, con ojos color carbón y cabello negro y llevado en una coleta baja con un par de ojeras debajo de cada ojo, el chico vestía una camisa negra y pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis blancos con franjas negras. El se encontraba viendo a la joven a su lado.

La joven era de Cabello amarillo y Ojos azul, llevaba media coleta y tenia un fleco que le tapaba el lado derecho del rostro, vestía una camisa de hombre de cuadros abierta,con mangas dobladas hasta el codo y una camiseta blanca debajo, un pantalón de mezclilla Holgado y un poco roto con unos converse negros, ella a diferencia de el se encontraba viendo el cielo azul con nubes esponjosas, que se desformaban con el paso del viento y pensaba _"Las figuras de nubes son tan efímeras y bellas que pueden ser pasadas por arte"._

-Deidara-llamo y cuando capturo su atención prosiguió- Recuerdas como _La primera vez que te vi? _-pregunto pero se arrepintió cuando vio la sonrisa burlona de la joven rubia

-Acaso el gran Itachi Uchiha No es capaz de olvidarme?-Dijo- Y pues no se cuando fue la primera vez que me viste si siempre sentía tu mirada en los salones-Dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza al recordar aquella semana en que se conocieron.

-como sabes que era yo?-pregunto

-Enserio?-lo vio asentir y prosiguió- Pinku-chan siempre me decía Te esta viendo el cubo de hielo...

[_Flash Back]_

-Entonces si me puedes ayudar Pinku-chan?-Pregunto con interés notorio en su voz una joven rubia de ojos azules con un fleco largo, el cual es recogido por un pasador, llevaba puesta una camisa masculina azul encime de una camiseta femenina blanca, unos pantalones olgados un poco rotos y unos tenis blancos con negro nike.

-Claro, no tengo problema- respondió una joven de cabello fucsia extremadamente largo que aparentaba tener su misma edad que llevaba una blusa morada con una chaqueta negra encima y pantalones negros con unas botas-Por cierto te esta mirando el señor Itachi-cubito-de-hielo-Uchiha- Avisó para después ser jalada hacia algún otro lado por la fuerza.

[_End Flash Back]_

-Por eso saliste corriendo de la nada?-preguntó

-Así es, eras o eres un acosador-dijo para después sonreír le a el y desviar su mirada al cielo y pregunta-Cuando fue la primera vez que me viste Ita-_chu _-lo ultimo lo dijo de manera un tanto seductora que lo hizo sonrojar y desviar la mirada a un punto desconocido y ella sonrió de manera victoriosa

-La primera vez que Kurenai fue a clases-dijo para volver su mirada a ella y verla enrojecer y el sabia por que _Vergüenza y Celos_ ,si el lo sabia, ella odia con cada fibra de su ser a aquella maestra de ojos rojos y cabello negro.

-Por que no le dices Kurenai-sensei?!-Pregunto la rubia con una vena palpitante en su frente

-Por que ella me pidió que no lo hiciera-respondió con tranquilidad y diversión ya que veía cada vez mas roja a La O ji-azul

-Espera, la primera vez que Kurenai-sensei fue a clases?-pregunto sin entender

-si cuando llegaste tarde, y paso eso -Respondió, y ambos se sumieron en sus recuerdo

[_Flash Back]_

El pasillo se encontraba repleto de alumnos pero entre ellos destacaba un grupo en particular, ya que en aquel grupo todos esos chicos eran muy guapos, y las chicas bellisimas algunos eran sonrientes y otros serios. Aquel grupo se detuvo al frente de un aula y todos dijeron al unisono:

-Aula 213 Artes- y entraron, todos se sentaron como les habían dicho en la primera clase, pero un grupo de chicos junto a una chica se acercaron a un pelinegro

-Hey Itachi-el susodicho volteo y se encontró con todos sus amigos-Buscas a Deidara?- Pregunto una peli azul que se encontraba aun lado de una peli blanca de ojos violáceos y al otro lado de la peli azul se encontraba una Chica de cabello azul con unas marcas que parecían branquias.

-No-respondió secamente y cuando iban a hablar nuevamente entro una mujer mayor de ojos rojos como sus labios y cabello negro que vestía un vestido rojo con blanco, e inmediatamente en el salón completo se empezaron a oír silbidos

-Muy bien todos guarden silencio-y como dijo lo hicieron-Muy bien yo soy su profesora de artes, Mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi, y como se habrán enterado, no pudieron pasar la clase pasada por remo-delación, y me disculpo por ello-se presento y vio a todos en su salón pero paro su vista en un asiento vació, y así que decidió revisar su lista y encontró el nombre que buscaba **Deidara Uzumaki **y cuando iba a poner una linea de falto tocaron la puerta y dijo- Adelante- y ahí se encontró con una rubia de ojos azules

-Disculpe por la tardanza Sensei-Se disculpo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas que saco mas de un suspiro- puedo pasar-pregunto con una sonrisa de vergüenza en su rostro

-Deja tus cosas y espera en el corredor-dijo y vio un asentimiento de parte de la rubia, para después verla dejar sus cosas en el asiento de alado de el Uchiha, y ver dejar un papel en el asiento de una chica de pelo fucsia.

La O ji-rojo salio después de haber visto los nombre de aquella joven de cabello fucsia **Pinku Hanabira **por lo que había oído de ella era prima de sakura Haruno e hija única de 2 empresarios famoso.

Después de la salida de ellas 2 el salón se hundió en un silencio suspensivo, queriendo saber por que la maestra habría sacado a la Uzumaki, pero la joven de cabello azul que se encontraba al otro lado del Uchiha hablo con el

-Hey!-hablo y capturo la atención de el y siguió- que hizo Dara?-Pregunto con interés

-Como se supone que yo lo sepa?-

-Que humor el tuyo-Dijo al momento de poner sus ojos en blanco y mirarlo asesina mente

Después de aquella corta platica el salón se volvió a ver envuelto en el primer silencio. Pero fue roto con el abrir de la puerta.

-Si sensei, no volverá a ocurrir-Respondió

-Eso Espero señorita Uzumaki-Y la vio ir a su asiento y tomar un papel de la misma mesa que antes.

La mujer se la paso explicándoles que cuando tuviera 2 horas con ella como ese día, una la pasaría dictándoles cosas y la otra haciendo pinturas, figuras y mas cosas. Cuando termino de hablar tocaron la campana, anunciando el comienzo de la 2da clase

-Bien, pasen a la parte de atrás y usen lo que mas les acomode para lo que vallan a hacer-ordenó y enseguida fueron acotadas sus ordenes

Algunos se fueron al área de pintura y otros al de origami y los demás o escultura. La rubia se dirigió al área de escultura con la peli fucsia y siendo seguidas por demás alumnos el o ji-negro, pero todos eran seguidos por un par de ojos rojos.

Todos se centraron en hacer sus pintura y figuras, pero solo algunos destacaban, tanto malos como buenos, los buenos eran: Konan Hua, Deidara Uzumaki, Pinku Hanabira y Nagato Uzumaki, un chico de ojos grises y cabello rojo. y en malos: Itachi Uchiha, Hidan Takusa, Temari No Sabaku y Obito Uchiha.

La rubia y la peli fucsia se encontraban hablando animada mente mas una que otra sobre trivialidades sin saber que eran vigiladas por 1 persona, sobra decir quien es esa persona.

-Listo!-exclamo la rubia contenta al ver su ave de arcilla lista- ahora al horno!-y se fue corriendo a dejar su creación lista completamente.

-Que?!-Dijeron 2 personas al unisono la peli fucsia y la o ji-rojo, pero fue demasiado tarde por que vieron meter la creación al horno y ser calentado a mas de 320º, y después vieron correr a la rubia lejos de ahí y cubrirse

-CÚBRANSE!-Grito la Hanabira y todos al escucharla la voltearon a ver y se encontraron con una mirada de temor por parte de ella, lo que ocasiono que todos hicieran caso, sabiendo que ella hablaba en serio

~POOM-POOM~ se escucho una explosión por todo el colegio Konoha y un grito seguido

-UZUMAKI!-Grito a todo pulmón la hermosa maestra de artes para después escuchar un grito

-"El Verdadero arte es aquello que solo dura segundos, ya que queda grabado en la mente de la persona-y siguiendo a ese grito una risa melodiosa seguida de otra, las cuales eran la rubia y la joven Hanabira

-Deidara Uzu...-no termino de decir ya que fue interrumpida por la rubia

-Ya se, ya se, Ala dirección-dijo y salio del aula con una sonrisa burlona

-Eso es lo que paso para que re modelaran el salón la vez pasada sensei-Dijo la peli fucsia para salir después de la rubia

El salón se quedo en silencio nuevamente y se rompió debido a la voz de un joven peli-rojo -Perdone a mi prima, por ello, y pues... No sabe que extraña joya tiene en sus manos, sensei-Dijo y levanto sus cosas que terminaron en el piso y salio del aula

-A que se refería el?-pregunto sin comprender la Yuhi

-Que Dara a hecho eso miles de veces, y todo por que los maestros no han sabido explotar ni un gramo de su potencial Yuhi-sensei-dijo cortante tomando tambien sus cosas y saliendo del aula

-Por que se enojo ella?-pregunto a los demás que se quedaron callados

-Por que ella la conoce desde siempre, y sabe lo que pasa para que ella quiera hacer su arte efímero-respondió un peli-rojo de ojos avellana con voz monótona, y cuando se disponía a salir la voz de la maestra lo interrumpió

-Por que se salen del salón si no di la indicación?-pregunto

-por 3 cosas, 1 seguiré a mis amigos por que eso son amigos, 2 ahí va mi novia y 3 no pienso seguir oliendo el olor a quemado-y salio seguido por los demás.

[_End Flash Back]_

-Eso fue lo que paso después de que me salí?-Pregunto con pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, y recibió un asentimiento de parte de el peli-negro-Waaaa! que lindo de mi Danna y konan y Pinku-chan-Empezando le a salir casca ditas de lagrimas tipo anime, pero paro al ver el ceño fruncido de el o ji-negro-N-no te pongas celoso Ita-Chu-Poniendo cara de perrito

-...-

-Dios Itachi no te pongas asi-

-...-

-Itachi?-

-...-

-Bien, si te pondrás a si me voy-amenazo y al ver que su mirada no cambio se levanto y comenzó a caminar y al ver que el no la detendria, camino con mas prisa y saliendo humo de sus oidos y marco el primer numero que vio en su agenda **Pinku-chan** -"_contesta por favor"_

-_Moshi-Moshi?_-se oyo al otro lado del celular

-Pin, soy yo-su voz empezó a temblar de ira

-_Que pasa Dei_-pregunto con voz preocupada

-Itachi Se enojo conmigo y no se por que!-exclamo con tono desesperado

-_Pues que dijiste?_-

-Es que estábamos recordando viejos tiempos, y dije "Waaaa! que lindo de mi Danna y konan y Pinku-chan"-explico

-_Tu Danna?!, como que tuyo?!_-

-Si es mi maestro ya que el me enseño a hacer todo tipo de figurillas

-_pero no por eso es tuyo Deidara_, "_el es mio"-_lo ultimo lo pensó

-Por que te pones así? Espera, Ya son novios?!-

-_S-si_-

-Y no me dijiste!-dijo al momento de señalar de forma acusatoria el móvil

-_Estas señalando tu celular cierto_-afirmo

-et to...si-dijo de forma apenada-pero por que no me lo habías dicho?-pregunto con aflicción fingida en su voz

-_Por que cada que te decía, tu me respondías luego que tengo que ir con Ita-chu_-respondió sin mas

-me oía tan rara cuando lo decía?-pregunto

_-si_-

-oye estas sola o con mi Danna?-

-_sola en mi cuarto, por que lo preguntas?_-

-Puedo ir a verte, Por favor?-rogó con desepero

-_claro, por que no_-dijo sin mas y colgó

En cuanto colgó sintió una mirada seguirla desde el parque así que opto por ignorarla y correr a la casa de su amiga, para después ir caminando, pero no pudo evitar soltar maldiciones en el camino. Le enojaba pensar que Itachi se enojo por ello y pensó "_Itachi, Baka_". A los pocos minutos empezó a sentirse perseguida y caminó con mas rapidez, mas esa sensación no seso y opto por correr a todo lo que sus piernas daban, pero sintió que el que la perseguía empezó a correr, para después verse detenida con un brazo y que sus ojos eran tapados, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, "_Tengo que golpearlo!"_ y así lo hizo, le dio un codazo en las costillas derechas.

-Maldita sea Deidara-Rugió de dolor el "desconocido"

-Danna!-Exclamo con sorpresa

-Por que me golpeas baka-pregunto con enfado

-por que me asustaste y fue en defensa-respondió

-Sigues golpeando como chico-dijo para cambiar el tema

-Y tu sigues teniendo el torso duro-dijo sobándose el codo-Como una marioneta!-exclamo

-pero no lo soy-contesto fríamente

-pero lo pareces-contra-ataco para después inflar las mejillas en un gesto infantil

-a donde vas?-pregunto

-a casa de Pinku-chan, y usted Danna-

-También-

-Valla ira a ver a su novia!-Dijo con burla

-callate-dijo de manera fria con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

-Ya, ya, esta bien, no molestare con ello-dijo-hasta llegar a casa de Pinku-susurró

-Deidara-llamó-sabes por que pin no quiso que fuera hoy a su casa-pregunto con la mirada perdida

-por que yo le dije que quería hablar con ella a solas-Dijo apenada la rubia

-Entiendo-respondió y sin mas dejo de caminar y detuvo a la rubia, el volteo a verla y ella a el, el pelirrojo estiro el brazo izquierdo y lo poso en el hombro derecho de la joven de ojos azules y se acerco a ella para darle un beso en la frente, cuando se estaba separando recibio un puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda, ambos voltearon a ver a la persona que lo hizo y la rubia al ver quien era grito su nombre

-Itachi!-grito-que haces aquí?!-Pregunto alterada yendo a ayudar a su amigo

-que hago aquí?!-gritó llamando la atención de todos los trascendentes

-que ven mirones-dijo el pelirrojo fríamente haciendo que todos volvieran a hacer lo que hacían

-si que haces aquí?-reto la rubia

-que tenemos una pequeña discusión y este pelirrojo teñido aprovecha para conquistarte-

-se pelearon?-pregunto el pelirrojo, pero fue ignorado olímpicamente

-En primera el no es teñido, y segunda como me va a querer conquistar si el sale con Pinku!-grito alterada la rubia

-Son novios-preguntó

-si lo somos-contesto

-Pues son tal para cual-

-a que te refieres con eso?-desafió el de ojos avellana

-a que ambos se deben llevar muy bien por su temperamento y actitud fría-respondió mordazmente el pelinegro

-ella no es fría-defendió la rubia-solo difícil de entender-termino de decir aunque fue ignorada

-Oh, vamos, tu eres su novio, por que Deidara ya sale conmigo-dijo sin pensar, y recibio un puñetazo que dejo a todos sorprendido

Todo se quedo sumido en un silencio sepulcral al ver que la persona que le dio el puñetazo no fue nadie mas que la Hanabira, que se encontraba seria y con mirada fría. La Uzumaki intento romper el silencio, mas no logro nada. Solo conseguía que el silencio se volviese mas tensó.

-Nos vemos Deidara, Sasori, Uchiha-san-despidio la peli fucsia al darse una vuelta pero paro cuando quedo a tres pasos de distancia y ladeo un poco su cuerpo hacia la derecha y dijo- Si tienes algo que decir, Uchiha, dilo de frente y no escondas lo que realmente opinas, no seas un Imbécil-dijo y sin mas se marcho.

Nuevamente el lugar se sumio en un silencio, y la rubia se quedo viendo con mala cara a el peli-negro pensando "_Baka, Baka, baka,baka"_ y después de tanto tiempo el uchiha dijo.

-Yo...-pero fue interrumpido

-Baka!-gritó la rubia que echaba chispas por lo ojos, y se marcho dando pisotones, en dirección a la casa de la pelo fucsia, pero fue detenida y levantada del suelo como un saco de papas por el peli negro-bájame! - gritó y golpeo la rubia

-ya cálmate!-dijo exasperado y un poco adolorido el Uchiha aunque sin demostrarlo

-Ten cuidado con ella Itachi, ella muerde-dijo al momento en que vio a ella haciendo el ademan de morder,haciendo que el o ji-negro la bajase de su brazo y la jalase del brazo dejando que ella se arrastre e intente jalar con el brazo libre

-Ayúdame Danna!-suplico desde el suelo aun siendo jalada por el

-Tengo que ir a ver a Pinku, la conozco y se que empezara a romper todo a su paso-dijo al momento en que se dirigía a la casa de la nombrada despidiéndose en un ademán

-Me traiciono-dijo con unas cascadas de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

El uchiha se llevo arrastrando a la uzumaki, la cual no se dejaba vencer y se intentaba soltar, aunque después de un rato el pelinegro la levanto y llevo en su hombro como si de un saco de papas se tratase, y a ella le importaba poco ya que iba durmiendo.

Al llegar a un lugar especifico el la removió un poco en su hombro, pero escucho un ronquido, puso los ojos en blanco, se agacho y la recostó en el césped para después darle unas palmadas en la mejilla izquierda y vio como ella iba despertando.

La joven tallo su ojo descubierto con el dorso de la mano derecha se estiro lo mas femenina-mente posible y analizo el lugar en el que estaba, y lo reconoció en segundos, para sorprenderse y mirar de manera desconcertada al Uchiha.

-Co-como...?-su pregunta quedo en el aire

-Aquí -señalo todo el entorno- fue la primera vez que te vi-concluyo

-pero cuando?-pregunto-la ultima vez que vine aquí fue el día en que mi tío Jiraiya murió,estaba destrozada-dijo en un murmuro apenas audible lo ultimo, pero que el uchiha alcanzo a oír.

-alguien te tiro un papel en la cabeza, cierto?-pregunto

-si, pero como lo sabes...?-pregunto para después unir todas la piezas y decir-tu fuiste ese chico raro que se fue pero antes me voltio a ver-mas que pregunta sonó a una confirmación, y recibió un asentimiento por respuesta

-Esa fue la primera vez que te vi-concluyo aun hincado cerca de ella, y ella se abalanzo sobre el

-gracias a esa nota, pude recuperarme mas rápido, bueno eso y por mi familia-dijo y lo beso, de manera casa pero demostrando muchos sentimientos, que fueron interrumpidos por el sonar de un teléfono, perteneciente a la Uzumaki.

-Moshi-moshi?-pregunto extrañada

-hija, regresa a casa, recuerda que tu madre no te deja estar fuera de casa hasta tan tarde-dijo una voz masculina del otro lado

-hai, otou-san-Contesto la rubia y colgó, cuando levanto la mirada se encontraron envueltos en una batalla de miradas donde parecía que no habría ganador, pero la O ji-azul retiro la mirada y dijo- Entonces esa fue la primera vez que te vi-y lo beso, lo beso demostrando sus sentimiento, ambos se separaron por falta de oxigeno y la rubia se fue alejando de el.

Pero el la detuvo y la jalo hacia el y susurro en el oído- Te llevo? - mas recibió un alejamiento de ella

-no lo creo-dijo y salio corriendo, el peli negro solo veía correr a la chica de la que nunca creyó enamorarse, asi es, por que nunca creyó enamorarse de esa chica rubia, de ojos azules, con actitud arrogante e infantil y mas que nada orgullosa.

-menos mal que nunca aposte a que me enamoraría de ella con Kisame -dijo a la nada y fue en dirección a donde se encontraba el barrio Uchiha, mientras que de entre la oscuridad salen 2 sombras y entre ellas solo destacan sus ojos.

-Sigo creyendo que a ella no le conviene el-dijo una de las sombras y por el tono de voz se notaba que era mujer

-Pero los hilos del destino los unieron y tu dejalo ser-dijo la otra sombra la cual era una masculina

-Tsk, bien-confirmo la otra y ambas sombras desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui quedo, es mi primer one-shot, y me quedo muyyyyyy largo xd Pero bueno, los cortos me salen mal, y pues**

**no se como lo vean ustedes, pues espero haiga sido de su agrado y espero su review :3**

**SALUDOS!**

**PD: 3,602 palabras :O! mi maxico es de 2000 xd asi que aqui hise mi mayor esfuerzo, espero haiga sido de su agrado**


End file.
